


An Ineffable Vacation

by lilolilyrae



Series: An Ineffable Romance [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Camping, Crowley's Bentley (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Miracle kink, Nonbinary Character, Other, Road Trips, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale on their own in southern France
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: An Ineffable Romance [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463479
Kudos: 16





	An Ineffable Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> ♥

Crowley and Aziraphale are on vacation again.

At first, Crowley had to use their skills of temptation to persuade Aziraphale a little, as the angel didn't want to leave the bookshop again so soon, but Crowley made him see that it would only stop customers from trying to buy anything while they were away, and the books would still be there for him to fuzz over afterwards.

Plus, really, why _not_ travel a lot, when you don't have to pay for transport and no 'real' job keeps you at home? They had barely had a chance to see much of the world while still employed by heaven and hell, but now... 

After taking the train the last time they went abroad, this time, at Crowley's insistence, they are taking the Bentley. They don't even need to miracles their way over there- there's a ferry, and then they can take the roads like any human would! Crowley is excited.

The ferry, however, isn't all that interesting, at least not as much as Crowley expected. You can't even see how the ship is moving or who is steering it, and Aziraphale is forbidding them from exploring beyond any 'No entry' doors. Bummer. 

Well, as long as they can take the Bentley with them this way, Crowley is going to survived a few hours of boredom.

* * *

While a few days of more or less relaxed driving through the countryside later had lulled Aziraphale into a false sense of security, now, he is once again very sorry that he didn't insist on just miracling their way into southern France. Why does this country have so many _hills_ and _mountains_? And why does the road have to be made in corners so sharp the car barely fits through them?

Of course, that little obstacle doesn't stop Crowley from driving at full speed. The Bentley knows what it is doing, after all, and what is something as uninteresting as Physics to the vehicle of a millenia old demon?

And _whooosh_, around another corner it goes...

Oh, how Aziraphale wishes the Bentley _weren't_ able to drive around the corners quite as quickly. Gripping the edges of his seat, he tries to ignore his nausea.

The angel hates how his man-like body is betraying him right now. Crowley is obviously loving this, loving to driving fast through the tight corners, laughing in delight as the air rushes through the open windows, making the demon's hair fly in the wind. Aziraphale really doesn't want to ruin their fun, but- this is getting _unbearable_, he feels as if he is about to throw up, even though he already miracled his breakfast croissant safely out of his stomach to avoid just that- his body just doesn't seem to have caught up with that fact just yet. 

Why is all he can focus on this ill feeling? It is not like there is really anything wrong with his body that would ask for such a strong alert signal... He just wants to think of something else, wants a- a _distraction_. He needs a good distraction. Because it's not real, the nausea is all in his head, so maybe if he forgets about it-

Taking the book he is currently reading out of his backpack with shaky hands, Aziraphale starts to read. 

_'Snow was swirling against the icy windows once more; Christmas was approaching fast...' _

Yes, he already feels way better, being able to focus his attention on the characters, getting lost in a story once more.

  
A while later- Aziraphale can't tell how much time exactly has passed, too caught up in his book- Crowley looks over: "Uh, you sure that's a good idea? From what I've heard human bodies don't like looking at writing stuff or whatever while driving, and I know you're able to get sick sometimes since Adam restored your body..."

Aziraphale looks up, surprised. "Really? It did just the opposite for me! Human bodies are truly fascinating, I do say!"

"What, honestly?" Crowley laughs, before catching themselves and immediately turning serious. "Wait, what do you mean, the opposite? If it was the other way around, then..."

"Uh, well yes, dear, I was feeling a bit sick already earlier, I just didn't want to worry you and thought I could distract myself a bit instead... And it worked, didn't it?" Aziraphale beams.

Crowley shakes their head fondly. "Silly angel" they mumble, and slow down the car just a bit.

* * *

While Aziraphale had been a little weary when Crowley had planned their vacation- he didn't much like the prospect of leaving the commodities of civilisation behind- now he is quite glad that they aren't in a hotel or on a campground, but in the wilderness by the lake, all on their own.

Crowley had found one of the few places in the touristy area that humans don't frequent, because there is no path from the street through the forest here, and there isn't one because the way into the water is too steep, so it's not like any money could be made of this particular beach.

For angel and demon, it's perfect.

Leaving the Bentley in one of the observation deck-parking spaces, they flew over the forest to a little clearing by the water they spotted earlier from higher up the mountain.

While Aziraphale puts up the tent- he had forbidden Crowley from helping, stating that of course they could put it up with demonic energy, but Aziraphale wants to do this right- Crowley slithers into the water in their serpent form.

Everything is glittery around them, the moonlight caressing the water...

Looking up at the sky, Crowley can only think- _beautiful. _

Wanting to show Aziraphale, share the moment of beauty with their angel, they look up and see that he seems finished with the tent anyway, looking at the water- silly angel, he should be looking at the stars!

Crowley starts slithering out of water, which works quite well at first until they get stuck in the mud at the shore- splashing around helplessly, Crowley is instantly panicking. They could, of course, transform or miracle themselves out, but before they can as much as think of that Aziraphale already fishes them out of the dirt.

"Silly demon" the angel says, albeit fondly, and Crowley quickly changes back into their human form, miracling away the dirt as they fall to their feet.

"I just wanted to show you the stars" Crowley mumbles, a little abashed, and motions towards the sky.

Aziraphale turns to look, mouth opening slightly as he takes in the beauty that is the night sky, unaffected from any light pollution and unhidden by clouds.

"Oh- Crowley, you are right! This is magnificent!"

But suddenly, Crowley themselves only have eyes for Aziraphale. The way the angel is turned towards the sky, standing upright like nothing could ever make him falter, a smile on his lips and his eyes twinkling with the reflection of the stars- 

Crowley can't help themselves, they grab Aziraphale's arm and twist the angel around until he is facing them instead of the sky.

"Crowley? I thought you wanted me to-"

"_Shut up_" Crowley replies, feeling breathless despite not even having _done_ anything yet. Aziraphale laughs at them, or at their expression, or at the situation in general- either way, Crowley leans in and kisses the smug laugh right off the angel's face.

Aziraphale melts into the kiss, pulling his demon close. Crowley opens their mouth, nips at Aziraphale's bottom lip who in turn slips his tongue inside Crowley's mouth...

Within second, they're making out passionately, Aziraphale breathing heavily through his nose while Crowley just ignores a theoretic need for oxygen entirely. 

"_Angel_..." Crowley moans in-between kisses, and Aziraphale ducks his head, not out of embarrassment or to hide his face but to bury it in Crowley's neck, sucking open-mouthed kisses into their skin.

Crowley shivers as the cold night air hits their now-wet skin, and Aziraphale, ever so helpful, drags them into the miraculously warm tent.

They undress each other quietly- no words necessary to convey the love between them.

Aziraphale gently pushes Crowley down onto their makeshift bed that is, miraculously, a lot softer than it looks like it should be. 

Being covered by their angel skin on skin, head to toe, Crowley whimpers as Aziraphale lays down on them. 

"_Let me love you_" the angel whispers, and Crowley can only nod, barely managing to lift their legs and wrap them around Aziraphale, urging him on.

Slick fingers find their way down, and Crowley gasps as Aziraphale breaches their entrance.

"'Ziraphal-" they gasp out, and the angel catches his name in a kiss.

"Crowley, Crowley, dearest-" 

Pulling out his fingers, Aziraphale lines himself up, and Crowley arches up against him, pulling him inside.

"_Aziraphale!_" they whisper their lover's name like a prayer. "_My love_"

Aziraphale groans, at Crowley's exclamations, at the feeling of them around his cock, at himself trying to go slow- all of it.

When he bottoms out, the angel has to stay still for a moment to stop himself from coming immediately. 

He presses his forehead to Crowley's shoulder, half-aware of the demon patting his hair.

Crowley whines. _Move!_ It isn't spoken, but Aziraphale knows his lover well enough not to need the verbalisation.

Pulling out slightly, he hears Crowley gasp before pushing back in, trying to find the right angle- and he's so close already, he doesn't want to come so soon- 

Aziraphale must have subconsciously wished for it- done a little miracle- for there is like an invisible force holding the base of his dick, stopping him at the brink to orgasm.

Crowley's back bows, their nails scratching over Aziraphale's back as the demon moans his name, looking almost feverish with glinting, half-lidded yellow eyes in a sweaty, red face, surrounded by even redder hair.

_Beautiful_, Aziraphale thinks, then he frowns slightly- what, exactly, has he done to earn such a reaction? He has barely even moved yet- except...

Thinking quickly about something harmless to try, Aziraphale then miracles a wind, just a light breeze to move over Crowley's body.

The demon claws at Aziraphale's shoulders, gasping and moaning and trying to fuck themselves harder on Aziraphale's dick.

Grinning brightly, Aziraphale sets to work. 

Crowley feels on fire.

They barely have enough brain power left to ask themselves: What the _fuck_ is happening? Sex with Aziraphale has always been good, of course, but _this_... 

The angel's touch feels somehow _more_, like he is stroking them on more levels than one- _oh!_ His magic, Devine and forbidden to them, beautiful and ethereal and-

Crowley's eyes roll back in their head as Aziraphale's cock hits a special spot inside them while at the same time letting a miracled up wind caress their nipples. 

They come with a silent scream, back bowed, muscles pulled tight as strings, and it takes several seconds before they unfurl, leaving Crowley shaking and breathless.

A moment passes while Aziraphale waits for Crowley to catch their breath, and then he starts moving again, knowing all too well how the demon craves that overstimulation, that moment where it is almost-too-much, not-quite-enough.

Crowley gasps for air, whining, mewling, and Aziraphale leans down, meaning to soothe them with a kiss- instead their lips outright crash together, then stay glued together, Crowley moving with him as he fucks into them, it is as if Aziraphale's lips are a lifeline for them, more important than breath.

Crowley comes a second time, clinging to Aziraphale, tears in their eyes, and Aziraphale keeps fucking them, shallow thrusts now, just rocking together as he wrings the third orgasm out of them, and this time the scream isn't silent but a hoarse shout of "_Aziraphale!_"

Gently pulling free before it can truly become too much for them, Aziraphale then starts to stroke himself quickly and urgently, biting his lip as he feels himself growing closer- he sees Crowley open their eyes, and as their gazes lock he comes all over Crowley's chest.

Chuckling softly and still out of breath, Aziraphale lays down on his side next to the demon, kissing their cheek and holding them close, enjoying how utterly debauched they look.

"'ngel" Crowley mumbles, and Aziraphale smiles, pushing sweat-slicked hair out of their face, miracling away the mess on their stomach and thighs (and enjoying the way Crowley shivers at that), before pulling a blanket over both of them.

"Sleep well, my love" he whispers into their hair. Crowley mumbles an affirmative, barely awake anymore.

Aziraphale settles in for the night. He has no intentions of sleeping, instead choosing to watch and watch over his lover.

Outside, the wind blows, the forest creaks and the waves of the sea break at the shore.

Angel and demon are save in their little tent, unnoticed by the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Those two <3
> 
> Btw when i betaed this fic and inserted a few scenes I almost added Crowley getting sick on the ferry, but then I figured eh, the carsick angel is enough for this fic xD  
apropos- I really do tend to feel better when I read sth on the road myself! In fact, I read Good Omens to my family on our last vacation together (a heavily edited by me ™ version, bc the German Translation is pretty shite, eg Aziraphale's name is different, + after watching the series I of course had to use the proper genders for God and Pollution :D)
> 
> The book Aziraphale is reading in the car scene is Harry Potter and the Half-blood prince :)
> 
> If you liked it, let me know! Leave a comment and I'll tell you when I upload another part :)


End file.
